Eyes: Sunshine
by mochiinvasions
Summary: The morning after, there is sunshine in Japan's hair and love in his eyes. Meant to be for Greece's birthday but due to 's bug...


**Title:** Sunrise  
**Author: **LetTheWordsFlow  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Greece/Japan  
**Summary:** The morning after, there is sunshine in Japan's hair and love in his eyes.  
**Warnings: **Slight mentions of 'you know what', non-explicit nudity  
**Info:** Part 4 of 'Eyes'. I had a mental image of Japan in a big t-shirt one night (shush, I think of fanfiction to get me to sleep), and the idea just wouldn't go away. Enjoy~

* * *

Awareness returns to Greece slowly. The first thing he notices is that he exists. This is a good, solid thing to hold onto, and Greece is fairly certain that now he's got a hold of this other problems are somewhat lessened. The second thing he notices is that he's lying in a warm comfortable bed, his as a matter of fact. This is another solid thing to hold onto; as there are two beds he regularly enjoys waking up in, his or his, well, his Japan's, and having ascertained that this bed is his, the problems that could be occurring to him at this time are lessened once again. The third thing he notices is that there are no cats in the room. This provides a momentary panic, but memories are returning now as well, and after a few moments he is fairly certain that if he listens hard enough he will hear the faint miaow of the cats that seem to follow him everywhere. He doesn't however. Fairly certain is good enough. The fourth thing he notices (and after he realises this he wonders why he didn't notice it before), is that Japan is lying on him, with no clothes on (his own state of undress never worried him in the least), and that his lips are softly tickling the skin on his chest. He is also fairly certain that this is what woke him up. Fortunately Japan is still asleep. Unfortunately he is lying on Greece in a rather uncomfortable way, and he has to move. He shuffles up slightly so that Japan is resting more comfortably on him. This small movement however begins to wake the smaller man. He turns his head against Greece's chest, then, realising where he is, begins to sit up. Greece clamps his arm around Japan's waist so he can't move, and pulls him up so that they are more level.

"Morning…sleepyhead," he mumbles.

"Mmm," Japan replies, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

Greece shrugs, or at least what passes for shrug considering he doesn't appear to move much. "Doesn't matter…It's Saturday," he says, after a while. "Stay…with me…"

Japan sighs. He has never been able to resist Greece, no matter what he is asking for. "Fine…at least let me get dressed."

"Not…leaving the room," Greece mumbles. Japan looks at him inquisitively before blushing. Greece assumes the blush heralds the memory of exactly _wher_e the shirt is.

"Borrow…one of…mine," he says.

Japan sighs again then looks pointedly at the arm still clamped around his waist. Greece releases his waist, albeit reluctantly, and watches as Japan untangles himself from the sheets and crawls out of the low bed. The sun shines onto his hair through the half-covered window, and Greece finds himself watching the dust motes glitter as he disturbs them, and the way Japan's hair shimmers. The bed he is lying on is low, and has sheets draped across it to provide a light cover considering the sweltering heat they can experience. The room is large with stone floors, and various pieces of furniture are scattered around it, their surfaces covered in the random things Greece picks up in the markets he visits, some for himself, some for his cats and most for Japan. The brown stone walls have swathes of fabric draped on them, which move with the wind, and the ceiling is similarly covered with hammock shaped lengths of fabric which billow in the breeze. There are a few lamps in the room, but the lighting primarily comes from the large window which has a red sheets pinned over it to keep the light out. Right now the window shines crimson and orange, and the rays of sunlight that trickle in from the east-facing window frame Japan's figure and silhouette him against the sunrise.

He pulls a shirt out, but it is much too big for him. He makes to put it back and pull another one on, but Greece shakes his head, and Japan slowly pulls it on, sighing as it falls down to his thighs. He makes to put on his pants, but Greece shakes his head again. There is a brief silent discussion, which is resolved in Japan's favour, and moments later each is half dressed, and Japan is standing, looking at the half-woken city through the window, while Greece is lying on the bed again, watching the smaller man's form through half closed eyes. Japan turns to him and breathes deeply. Greece merely holds his hand out. Japan walked back to the bed and lies down on his front. "Don't fall asleep on me," he murmurs. Greece hums in reply, which leads Japan to sit back on his legs and lean forward to press a brief kiss on Greece's lips. Greece opens his eyes fully and reaches out a hand to cup Japan's cheek. Eyes travel from the milky-white legs barely covered by the too-long t shirt that sits low on his chest and over his arms to the pale face still lightly flushed to the small lips that whisper to him in his sleep, quiet murmurs of love and promises he didn't know were heard, to the silky hair that is slightly messed up from its normal straightness, to dark eyes, deep eyes filled with wells of emotion, emotion that only Greece has ever seen. Eyes which most people saw as empty and soulless, but which Greece knows, better than anyone, show how much he feels, from the darkening of anger to the crinkling of amusement to the softening of affection. Now those eyes are half-asleep and suffused with love and affection, and whispered promises of forever. A cliché he knows but there's nothing wrong with clichés. He pulls Japan's lips to his to his once again, and they mold together, soft and sweet, simple promises and 100 memories and the sun's rays between them. They break apart and Greece sits up. "So...cute..." he murmurs, and Japan blushes again, the pretty blush that colours his cheeks whenever Greece compliments him. "You too," he replies and Greece smiles. One more kiss and Greece doesn't want to let go, and neither does Japan. He could stay like this forever, but he doesn't. They split apart again, and Greece looks into his eyes again. "I love you," he says, more serious than ever.  
"I…I love you too," Japan says, ducking his head into Greece's hand as the blush grows deeper. Greece could say it a hundred times, each time colouring Japan's cheeks the colour of the dawn but he doesn't, he merely takes Kiku's hands, winding their fingers together. "Don't ever forget it," he says.  
"I won't," Japan replies. Greece lies back and Japan lies with him.

There is sunshine in his hair, and love in his eyes.

* * *

Thanks Dem for the beta 3

Just wanted to get something up tonight, seeing as I know I won't finish my other Giripan for this evening. Have it up over the weekend. M rated this time, what fun. Questions, comments, suggestions, critiques, leave a review! **Especially if you see grammatical mistakes. I'm super tired right now, and just because I didn't pick up on anything checking it now doesn't mean there aren't any mistakes.** Thanks. On a slightly related note, I am now halfway through the 'Eyes' series.


End file.
